


Stars in Space

by pjlover666



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Explosions, Gen, Jazz being a hero, Jazz regrettig being a hero, M/M, Spacebattles, Spaceships, War, battles, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlover666/pseuds/pjlover666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz finds three Autobots stranded in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Space

**Author's Note:**

> For the last year all I've been doing is rp-ing. ^^" I admit, it is a little odd suddenly writing something on my own. I hope you enjoy it :)   
> Also, all the planets I will be using are canon. It was very fun researching them all ^^

Among the billions of flickering stars, explosions lit up around them. The battle had been raging for orns now and they were still at a standstill but it was only a matter of time before the resources ran out and the lack of mech power could be felt by either side.

Prowl had long ago requested the order to retreat, even at the cost of losing this sector but he never received the green light to do so. An explosion rocked the ship, having been able to push through the force field around them and red lights started showing up on the huge monitor before him.

“Dammit Prowl, there’s too many of ‘em, we’re getting slagged from all sides!” Ironhide shouted from the command deck, right under the pilot’s seat which Prowl didn’t allow himself the luxury to use and instead was on his pedes, plugged into the console and doing his trick of multitasking.

“We can’t retreat, not without permission from the Council—“

Something heavily rocked the ship again, enough to cause Prowl to lose his balance and tumble to the ground, door-wing twitching. Among the commotion he could hear Ironhide swearing.

“Do ya see any of those punks here? The Decepticons are having a parade! Look out the window, that Seeker there is /laughing/ at us.”

Prowl ignored that comment as he got back up, gritting his denta as he issues more commands, shifting their cruisers into a more defensive position, leaving their ship at the front as it had the strongest shields (that were crumbling one by one).

“We can’t break a direct order!” Prowl argued and tried to convince himself it even though that thought had kept racing in his mind for the last six joors. “Shields at maximum!” He barked.

“They already are, sir.”

Prowl cursed under his breath.

“Today’s a good orn to die, like any other, but I was hoping to go out with more of a boom!” Ironhide said, looking back at Prowl as thing exploded in the distance behind him, lighting up behind him and bathing the command deck in orange.

“Any orn is a good orn to die for our cause.” Prowl said, flaring his door-wings aggressively.

“And /living/ for our cause is better. Dying would be a /waste/ and if those tin-can headed idiots at the console don’t realize that then we’re fighting the wrong war.”

There was silence at the command deck after that as all optics and visors of the soldiers there shifted to Prowl, expecting. The Praxian was frowning heaving, optics far into the distance, but he was not blind to the desperate hope on their faces. After all, they all wanted to /live/. The klicks that followed in which their commander considered their options felt like joors.

“All remaining star-ships, prepare the ultra-warp.” Prowl commanded over the comms as he watched another of their ship explode as a horde of seekers flew past it and headed their way. They were losing so many ships it was painful to look at the monitor and watch the lights flicker out.

Prowl saw the relief in his crew and dared to feel his own, but it was a short-lived thing. For the first time since that battle started Prowl sat down in the chair and braced himself “All star-ships, retreat. I repeat, retreat.”

The screen showing a schematic map of their current battle field suddenly changed to coordinates, trajectory for a space-jump and a countdown of 4 breems appeared. It was still too long than Prowl would’ve liked.

“Sir, the thrusters will be ready for the jump in 3 breems and 46 klicks.” Someone said but Prowl wasn’t paying attention as he stared ahead of the window in the command deck.

“…I don’t think we have that much time.”

Ironhide’s voice was distant, dare Prowl say it – afraid – as suddenly somewhere in the background suddenly the mother of all flag-ships appeared out of ultra-warp.

“Since when do the slagging Decepticons have a city-con on their side?!” Ironhide yelled, smashing his fist against a console. This wasn’t his battlefield, Prowl knew. The weapons specialist preferred to get dirty in his fights, to taste energon and not stay cooped up in a space-ship.

Prowl’s door-wings had drooped for just a fraction of a second before he forced them back up, clenching his fists.

“This is why you should /listen/ to me kid!” Ironhide said and even though he was looking outside, Prowl knew he was speaking to him.

“This is new information, the Autobots need to know about this. It changes everything.”

“Yes, well…pray we live to deliver them that message because that thing is prepping its giant cannon and guess where it’s pointing.”

“Everyone, brace for ultra-warp.” Prowl commanded as their countdown fell under 15 klicks. He watched the cannon flare in white as it charged and hoped they made it in time.

“It’ll be one bumpy ride.” Ironhide muttered, strapping in his seat. “Now we’ll find out if ultra warp is faster than a city-con’s blaster.”

“That was not a questions I wanted answered.” Prowl said and their ship rattled as the engines powered up, just at the giant cannon finished charging.

“Now!”

Their little fleet suddenly vanished into the air, followed closely by a giant ball of energy, vanishing along behind them.

* * *

Space was quiet.

Well, it _is_ a vacuum. Of course, that just wouldn’t do – a small ship was trying to fix that problem as it flew leisurely, music blasting through its walls. Casually singing along with the lyrics of a famous song of a nearby planet, the green-visored mech swinged in his chair, enjoying the beauty that was space.

His singing shifting to a soft humming along the song as his monitors detected a star-ship not far ahead. But for a ship that big to move that slow wasn’t norming. A couple of scans later showed that said ship was no longer pressurized and no life forms could be detected. As the little cruiser neared it the dead vessel Jazz gave a long whistle.

There was a gaping hole where the end turbines used to be. He was pretty sure that more than just the engine room was missing.

“Keep the engine running, honey. I won’t take long.” Jazz said as he lowered the volume of his music and headed for the exit.

“Jazz, that is the Autobot’s star ship, /Valor/. I high recommend you do not go ‘searching for a hidden treasure’ there.” Suddenly a femme’s voice filled the command room, using term that Jazz had said before.

“Exactly. Just imagine all the goods it’ll probably have.” Jazz said as he put on a jet pack on his back and closed off all of his vents. The advantage their kind had was that they did not require oxygen or any other kind of gasses to sustain their life. However the vacuum of space was dangerous for causing their energon and spark to freeze. Now that was dangerous. Which meant that even with their vents closed they had a limited time they could stay outside. That’s why most of their ships had a ventilation system not for the need of oxygen but rather to have warm gases circulating and stop them from freezing.

Because space was cold.

::Brrr, chilly.:: Jazz said as he flew out and towards the star-ship. Around it there were many debris and the visored mech had to be careful and fly around them. :: Something tells me this ain’t the only ship here…::

:: Correct. There is one 1.2 space kilometers away from us but it is in pieces.::

:: Keep a look out, Tai.:: Jazz said as he flew over to the giant hole in the back of the ship and winced. Dead frames…floating dead frames. Lovely. ::I hate this war.:: He muttered.

:: I am constantly supervising you, Jazz. You do not need to always tell me.:: The AI said.

:: Aw, you know I love you.:: Jazz said sweetly. ::Now, any idea where the good ol’ bots are keeping their guns?::

:: The cargo bay. It is only partially destroyed.::

:: Alrighty then.::

It wasn’t hard to find it, given that the ship was littered with holes and Jazz’s small frame allowed him to easily fly through them. The difficult part was ignoring all the dead and gray frames around him. As he went in deeper, Jazz turned on his visor’s night vision since there was no light.

::Oh, jackpot!:: Jazz said suddenly as he saw the cargo crates. He wasted no time in getting as much as ammo he could, filling one subspace. There was another crate but Jazz needed his second subspace for energon if this ship still had some. Using his grappling hook, he easily pulled the crate and started flowing around some time, searching for where the energon might be stored.

::Jazz, I am detecting spark energy.::

Jazz stopped. ::Where?::

::Next room to your left.::

Jazz nodded even though the Tai couldn’t see him and pulled out his blaster, unhooking the crate and sneaking around the corner….

Only to nearly have his helm blasted off. “What the--!”

“Come out and fight us like a real mech you filthy ‘con!” A rough voice called out.

“Whoa, hey, I don’t think it’s nice to insult them like that.” Jazz said as he tried to peak over without getting shot, “Sure, they are kinda evil but there’s no need to take it out on their hygiene.”

::I am detecting three spark signatures.:: Tai cautioned.

There was a long pause after that before a very confused, “…What?”

“Well, yeah. They are shiny. ‘Specially seekers. They do like their shiny. Except ol’ Megsy. Uhg, whoever styled his frame needs new optics.”

Another long pause and then: “…Show yourself!”

“So that you can blow me up? No thanks, I like my frame. You should take that offer to Megatron.”

“We will not shoot!” Suddenly a second voice filled the silent ship.

“Of course. I believe ever word you say!” Jazz called out.

“We have an injured mech! Actually, we’re all injured but he is the worst!”

Jazz peaked over again and saw the three mechs. The most massive of them was standing in front of the other two, one of which was unconscious. They were using some crates as a shield and Jazz was pretty sure he could blast them away.

“Like I said, I believe every single word. Give me a klick to shift in a better position for you to shoot me.” Jazz told them dryly.

“We won’t shoot. We’re Autobots!” The first voice growled out.

“Please, he’s leaking energon and parts of his frame have already started to freeze!”

“Hey, Wheeljack what the slag are you doing--?!”

Jazz watched as the mech holding his injured friend pushed himself away from the crates to show the energon that was floating out of the other. Jazz frowned.

“Ironhide, come here, we have to show him we’re not a threat. And by the looks of things, he isn’t a ‘con.”

“Yeah, we’re just sitting target practice, ‘con or no ‘con!” The voice belonging to Ironhide growled.

Jazz debated that a couple of klicks but the mech seems sincere and the other really was bleeding a lot…

::I do not recommend this course of action.:: Tai suddenly said over the comms.

::You don’t even know what I’ll do!:: Jazz argued with her.

::The probability that you will lower your weapon, based on previous observations, is 72% and rising.:: The AI said. ::It is also this irrationality that has caused you 43% of your injuries.::

::Or, you could say ‘I know you too well’.:: Jazz said and did just that, coming out of his corner, ready to duck again if needed.  “Yo.” He said, hesitating only for a moment before lowering his blaster.

There was another growl from the beck called Ironhide as he as well came out of hiding, holding the crate so that he wouldn’t slow away in this zero gravity.

“You…wouldn’t happen to have a ship nearby?” The mech Jazz presumed was called Wheeljack said and the visored mech watched surprised as his head…fin….thingies lit up. Huh, odd.

“As a matter of fact, yep. And I’m guessing you three blue-opticed paranoid mechs want a lift?”

“…If it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“You got ‘cons on your tail? I don’t want any part of this mess.” Jazz asked, giving Tai instructions to prep the small medbay his ship had.

“No, they assume we are all dead.”

“Hmm, I can see why.” Jazz said, looking around.

“Are you going to help us or not?” Ironhide asked hotly.

Jazz’s answer was to fire his grappling hook at that, which the mechs didn’t take so well as they assumed it was a weapon.

“Primus, warn a mech!” Ironhide shouted.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jazz asked, grinning. “Now grab hold before all three of you become space popsicles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tai (Tactical Artificial Intelligence) is an Autobot computer from the 2001 Robots in Disguise.


End file.
